


Making Up

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mad Bilbo, Smut, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin forgets about his date night with Bilbo and gets pissed off when Bilbo tries to get him to come to dinner. He tries to apologize to Bilbo, but the hobbit won't have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

“Could you be any louder?” Thorin asked as he tried to concentrate on the papers that needed signing. He had promised Bilbo that they would eat a private dinner tonight, but there were so many documents to go through that Thorin had let his special evening with his husband slip his mind. His focus was faltered when Bilbo had come in and started masturbating, moaning loudly to distract the dwarf king.

Bilbo moaned louder in response to Thorin’s remark.

“Bilbo, please…” Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have to finish this and then I’ll come to the bedroom and tend to you.”

Bilbo continued moaning and stroking his dick faster. Thorin finally snapped.

“Bilbo! I can’t do this right now!”

The hobbit stopped touching himself and stared at the dwarf king. Thorin regretted his outburst immediately as Bilbo pulled his trousers up and wiped at his eyes. Thorin began to stand when his hobbit rushed out of the room.

~

When Thorin entered his chamber he noticed the table was still set from earlier. Bilbo had cooked supper for the both of them and candles had been burning. He felt bad enough for screaming at Bilbo, but seeing the cold food on the table made him feel worse.

Thorin walked into the bedroom to find Bilbo underneath the blankets, clad in his night shirt. The King under the Mountain undressed and climbed in bed next to Bilbo. Thorin moved close to him and gently rubbed the hobbit’s back.

“My burglar,…” Thorin began. He knew that Bilbo was still upset from earlier, but he wanted to still attempt at apologizing to his husband.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Thorin whispered against Bilbo’s exposed neck. “Let me make it up to you.”

“You can’t,” Bilbo said matter-of-factly. “You blew off our entire dinner. Then you yelled at me when I was only trying to be persuading.”

Thorin reached for the hem of Bilbo’s night shirt when the hobbit pulled away.

“I’m not in the mood for it anymore.” Bilbo pulled the blankets closer to him and went to sleep without even noticing Thorin.

~

When Thorin finished his meetings the next morning he walked to the library to see Bilbo. The hobbit still hadn’t forgiven him for the night before and he was desperate to have Bilbo’s forgiveness.

Thorin came into the room to find Bilbo talking with Gandalf. When he noticed Thorin his smile vanished. Bilbo made an excuse to leave and tried to walk past Thorin.

The dwarf king took hold of Bilbo’s arm. “Are you going to stay mad at me forever?” Thorin asked.

“You deserve it,” Bilbo spat. “I’m tired of being second in line to your throne. You blow me off a lot and then expect me to forgive you. I need you and you don’t even see it.” Bilbo pulled his arm away and walked out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo make up from their fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

That evening and the following day passed by slowly. Thorin had barely seen his hobbit around the mountain, figuring that Bilbo had spent the night with one of the company since he had not come to bed. Thorin knew that he needed to make things up to the Halfling, but he wasn’t sure how he could. He had messed things up pretty well. As the dwarf king pondered options of how to make up with Bilbo during his meetings he finally came up with an idea, although he wasn’t sure how it would turn out.

Later that evening Thorin came back to his chambers early. He had decided that he had had enough of Bilbo being pissed off at him. He began preparing the food that he’d had brought up to his private kitchen. He planned to fix Bilbo’s favorite: fish and potatoes. He hoped that it turned out alright since he didn’t cook often. Bilbo had been the one that fixed them dinner on most occasions and Thorin hadn’t done much except set the table. But, tonight he was on his own since it was a surprise for Bilbo. Thorin had arranged for Fili to bring Bilbo by the chambers in an hour or so that way the hobbit wouldn’t come in at the wrong time.

As the fish began to cook over the fire Thorin set the small table. He lit a few candles and filled two glasses with red wine. Bilbo loved the stuff. Once everything on the table was set he began boiling the potatoes and tending to the fish. He knew it wasn’t much, but he hoped Bilbo liked it.

Soon enough the food was ready and he fixed both plates. He stood next to the table and waited for Bilbo.

~

Bilbo walked into the room about ten minutes after Thorin had finished cooking. He watched the small hobbit look from him to the table in surprise.

“What’s all this?” Bilbo asked gesturing to the table.

“I wanted to make it up to you,” Thorin said.

“You cooked?” Bilbo asked. “You never cook.”

Thorin nodded, pulling out Bilbo’s chair. “I know. Come sit down.”

The hobbit sat down and waited for Thorin to do the same. Thorin waited for Bilbo to eat first after he was seated.

“This is good,” Bilbo said, taking another bite. “I didn’t think you knew how to cook fish.”

“I guessed,” Thorin said. “I’m glad you like it though.” The two continued eating until all of the food was consumed. Bilbo looked pleased with Thorin.

“This was nice,” Bilbo said smiling.

“The evening isn’t over yet,” Thorin said standing. He walked over to Bilbo and pulled him back from the table. Thorin knelt in front of the hobbit and undid his trousers. The dwarf king pulled the pants down a ways so that Bilbo’s dick was exposed. The dwarf king took Bilbo’s shaft into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the head. He took the length deeper in his mouth making Bilbo gasp.

The hobbit gently touched Thorin’s head, bringing him away from the erection.

“You never give head…” Bilbo studied the King under the Mountain. “Why are you offering now?”

Thorin gazed up at Bilbo. “I want to show you that you deserve to be pampered. You always take care of my needs and now it’s my turn to take care of you. I messed up the other night and I’m sorry.” The dwarf began dipping his head toward Bilbo’s crotch once more when the hobbit stopped him.

“Thorin…”

“Do you not like it? Am I not doing it right?” Thorin asked concerned.

Bilbo chuckled. “No, it’s not that at all. I just…you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I know you prefer to do other things and if you want we can skip this.”

“I want to. Now stop resisting, my burglar.” Thorin took Bilbo into his mouth once more and sucked hard on the length making the hobbit moan. Thorin ran his tongue up the underside of the shaft and nibbled the very tip. Bilbo weaved his hands into the dwarf’s thick hair and held on as Thorin brought his lips to the hilt.

Thorin gripped Bilbo’s thighs as he sucked and sucked on the hobbit’ dick. He felt the length hardening in his mouth and he wanted Bilbo to come. The dwarf tightened his mouth around the length as he took Bilbo deeper. The hobbit’s hands gripped Thorin’s hair as his moans grew louder. Thorin barely had time to react when Bilbo spilled into his mouth, liquid filling the dwarf king’s jaws. Thorin kept sucking on the erection until he had Bilbo drained.

When Thorin finally pulled away he saw the Bilbo was sweating.

“Are you alright, Bilbo?”

The hobbit nodded. “I’m just not used to this kind of attention.”

Thorin stood and picked the Halfling up, carrying him into the bedroom. Upon laying Bilbo on the bed Thorin noticed that Bilbo was hard again. He completely removed Bilbo’s trousers before removing his own. He knelt in between Bilbo’s legs.

“What would you like?”

“I’m fine with whatever.”

Thorin kissed along Bilbo’s jaw line, whispering to him. “Would you like to have me this time?”

“What do you mean?” Bilbo asked breathlessly.

Thorin looked at the hobbit. “Would you like to be on top tonight?”

Bilbo touched Thorin’s beard. “Are you sure you want to bottom? You’ve never really done it.”

“I know, but I will for you if you want.”

Bilbo nodded slightly and rose up. “Get on your knees,” Bilbo instructed gently. The dwarf king complied and waited for Bilbo to make the next move.

The hobbit ran his hands over Thorin’s ass, caressing the full cheeks. He gently spread them and brought his mouth to the constricted hole. Bilbo could tell that Thorin was tense and nervous.

“Relax,” Bilbo whispered as he nipped at Thorin’s cheeks. He brought his mouth to the hole once more, licking it with his tongue. Thorin groaned and fought the urge to grind his hips. He felt Bilbo’s tongue move quickly over the hole before diving into it. Thorin moaned loudly as he felt a finger invade him along with the tongue. He had never went beyond this point with Bilbo before. The hobbit had always wanted to bottom and Thorin never argued with him. He quite enjoyed being inside of his husband, but their roles had never been switched until now. Thorin hoped that he would be ready for this. Bilbo was being gentle at the right times and Thorin hoped that he would be when he began stretching him more.

Bilbo added another finger, pumping them in and out of Thorin’s tightness. The dwarf king moaned and bit his bottom lip as Bilbo added another digit.

“Bilbo,” Thorin moaned. He felt the fingers being withdrawn and oil being poured down the crease of his ass. He felt the fingers re-enter him for a few brief moments.

“Lay down,” Bilbo said. The dwarf king did as instructed and watched as Bilbo moved between his legs, lifting them up to his shoulders. Thorin felt the head of Bilbo’s erection pressing against his hole and when the hobbit pushed inside of him he cried out at the thickness that was stretching him. Bilbo stopped pushing and leaned down to cup Thorin’s cheek.

“Are you alright?”

Thorin nodded, breathing deeply.

“Relax your muscles, Thorin. Look at me.”

Thorin gazed at Bilbo who was waiting for him to adjust to having the hobbit inside of him.

“It’s so big,” Thorin whined.

“I know, but it will feel better if you relax.” Bilbo felt Thorin’s hole clenching around his erection and he wanted so bad to thrust into his husband, but he held back. He wasn’t going to hurt Thorin. The dwarf wasn’t relaxing like Bilbo had told him though.

The hobbit took Thorin’s dick in his hand and began stroking it. He felt Thorin relaxing a little as he stroked the length a little faster. Bilbo began to move inside of Thorin’s entrance slowly, causing the dwarf to moan.

Thorin gripped the furs lining the bed and arched his back. He felt Bilbo’s dick filling him to the hilt. The hobbit had found a way to help him adjust and Thorin was loving it. Bilbo pumped Thorin’s shaft fast as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

“Bilbo!” Thorin cried as he felt himself spilling onto the hobbit’s hand. Bilbo continued to stroke the dwarf’s dick until both of them were covered in sticky ropes.

When Bilbo let go of Thorin’s dick he gripped the dwarf’s hips and drove into him deep. Thorin moaned loudly as Bilbo filled him completely, stretching the hole wide.

“Almost there, love,” Bilbo moaned as he felt his climax nearing fast. He thrust into Thorin hard and deep when he felt cum spilling from his cock. His dick twitched inside of Thorin as semen filled the dwarf’s hole.

Bilbo moved to lay beside of his husband, who wrapped his arms around the hobbit. Thorin kissed Bilbo lovingly, cupping his cheek.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk lately,” Thorin whispered between kisses.

“I forgive you,” Bilbo said kissing the dwarf king’s lips hard. Thorin moved to lay on top of Bilbo, who wrapped his legs around the dwarf’s waist. They continued kissing until Bilbo felt Thorin grinding into him, causing the hobbit to want more than just kisses.


End file.
